Inkdeath
Inkdeath is the third and final book of Cornelia Funke's Inkheart Trilogy. Blurb The Adderhead — his immortality bound in a book by Meggie's father, Mo — has ordered his henchmen to plunder the villages. The peasants' only defense is a band of outlaws led by the Bluejay — Mo's fictitious double, whose identity he has reluctantly adopted. But the Book of Immortality is unraveling, and the Adderhead again fears the White Women of Death. To bring the renegade Bluejay back to repair the book, the Adderhead kidnaps all the children in the kingdom, dooming them to slavery in his silver mines unless Mo surrenders. First Dustfinger, now Mo. Can anyone save this cursed story?[http://www.scholastic.com/teachers/book/inkdeath Inkdeath - Scholastic official website] Dedication Plot Meggie ends up falling in love with an inventor named Doria, who asks Meggie for ideas from her world so he could make them here. Elinor, who is in the real world, persuades Darius to read them both in, and Darius successfully reads them both into the Inkworld without any injuries whatsoever. Elinor and Darius catch up with Mo, who is wanted by the Adderhead as the Book of Death is dying of mold. Orpheus sends Mo to his Death, but Death himself sends both Mo and Dustfinger back if they can kill the Adderhead. Orpheus flees to Mount Adder, claiming he brought Dustfinger back to life. Dustfinger's fire powers increase, and he becomes Mo's shadow. Chapters 1-5 *'Ch. 1: Nothing But a Dog and a Sheet of Paper' Meggie Folchart is furious that Farid won't even come see her, as Farid is too busy catering to Orpheus' needs. *'Ch. 2: Only a Village' *'Ch. 3: Written Silver' Orpheus becomes a rich man by creating mythical creatures and reading them out of their stories and into the Inkworld, and then sells them to Milksop, a criminal and the Adderhead's brother in-law. The Inkworld now changes even more because of this, as there are now creatures in the Inkworld who don't belong there. *'Ch. 4: Ink-Clothes' *'Ch. 5: Fenoglio Feels Sorry for Himself' Chapters 6-10 *'Ch. 6: Sad Ombra' *'Ch. 7: A Dangerous Visit' *'Ch. 8: Roxane’s Pain' *'Ch. 9: A Giveaway' *'Ch. 10: As If Nothing Had Happened' Chapters 11-15 *'Ch. 11: Sick with Longing' *'Ch. 12: Back in the Service of Orpheus' *'Ch. 13: A Knife through the Heart' *'Ch. 14: News from Ombra' *'Ch. 15: Loud Words, Soft Words' Chapters 16-20 *'Ch. 16: The Piper's Offer' *'Ch. 17: The Wrong Fear' *'Ch. 18: A Dangerous Ally' *'Ch. 19: Soldiers' Hands' *'Ch. 20: A Sleepless Night' Chapters 21-25 *'Ch. 21: Sharp Words' *'Ch. 22: Taking the Bait' *'Ch. 23: The Graveyard of the Strolling Players' *'Ch. 24: To Blame' *'Ch. 25: The End and the Beginning' Chapters 26-30 *'Ch. 26: A Familiar Voice' *'Ch. 27: Lost and Back Again= AWESOME!!!' *'Ch. 28: A New Song' *'Ch. 29: A Visitor to Orpheus's Cellar' *'Ch. 30: Sootbird's Fire' Chapters 31-35 *'Ch. 31: The Bluejay's Answer' *'Ch. 32: At Last' *'Ch. 33: Herbs for Her Ugliness' *'Ch. 34: Burnt Words' *'Ch. 35: The Next Verse' Chapters 36-40 *'Ch. 36: A Surprising Visitor' *'Ch. 37: Only a Magpie' *'Ch. 38: A Greeting to the Piper' *'Ch. 39: Stolen Children' *'Ch. 40: A New Cage' Chapters 41-45 *'Ch. 41: Pictures from the Ashes' *'Ch. 42: An Audience with the Adderhead' *'Ch. 43: Four Berries' *'Ch. 44: The Hand of Death' *'Ch. 45: Written and Unwritten' Chapters 46-50 *'Ch. 46: The Castle in the Lake' *'Ch. 47: The Role of Women' *'Ch. 48: Waiting' *'Ch. 49: Masters New and Old' *'Ch. 50: Lazy Old Man' Chapters 51-55 *'Ch. 51: The Wrong Helpers' *'Ch. 52: The Dead Men in the Forest' *'Ch. 53: Human Nests' *'Ch. 54: The White Whispering' *'Ch. 55: The Wrong Time' Chapters 56-60 *'Ch. 56: Fire and Darkness' *'Ch. 57: Too Late?' *'Ch. 58: Help from Mountains Far Away' *'Ch. 59: The Bluejay's Angels' *'Ch. 60: Mother and Son' Chapters 61-65 *'Ch. 61: Clothed and Unclothed' *'Ch. 62: Black?' *'Ch. 63: Ah, Fenoglio!' *'Ch. 64: Light' *'Ch. 65: Made Visible' Chapters 66-70 *'Ch. 66: Love Disguised as Hate' *'Ch. 67: The Other Name' *'Ch. 68: Back' *'Ch. 69: The Adderhead's Bedchamber' Jacopo gives Mo the book of Death, and Mo writes the three words and kills the Adderhead. *'Ch. 70: Burning Words' Chapters 71-75 *'Ch. 71: The Bookbinder' *'Ch. 72: So Many Tears' *'Ch. 73: The Night-Mare' *'Ch. 74: The Other Side' *'Ch. 75: The Book' Chapters 76-81 Quotes Newly introduced characters *Doria Trailer References de:Tintentod